Real or Fake?
by KuroMickey
Summary: The Kuroko Tetsuya that they once knew was long gone. Years later, a man appeared before them, claiming to be Kuroko Tetsuya. Who exactly is this man and what does he wants with the Generation of Miracles?


**Chapter 1: Kill the Generation of Miracles  
**

_Where is this place?_ The small bluenette thought, turning his head, looking right and left. All he saw was red liquid that painted the surroundings, the same one as those covering him and a few bodies lying around. When he noticed two person that he recognized lying not far away from him, he called out "Papa? Mama?" but only loud enough for himself to be heard. His throat was dry, his body was aching, all the pain was too unbearable. Only managing to reach his hands and not able to move another inch, he was slowly losing his conscious. Before he fell completely, he saw a silver hair man, with the same red liquid painted on his suit and on his sword, with a group of army following behind him.

-Ten Years Ago-

"Class," A kind female called out, obtaining the attention from the rest of the kids. "Today we'll have a new friend joining us. Let us welcome him." A small boy with sky blue hair appeared behind the teacher's leg, still holding he pants tightly with those small hands of his.

"M...My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you." he greeted, bowing slightly.

Whispers like _Where did he come from?_ or _Is he a ghost?_ could be heard. He was used to it. Due to his lack of presence, he was always either mistaken for being a ghost or would be ignored by everyone, as if he didn't exists. Back in his home, no one was allowed to get near him other than his parents and some selected few, so he was really looking forward to making new friends here. Guess that's impossible.

The teacher, or Ms Layla as the students called, didn't expect this type of situation. She expected the class to be a lot more excited than this. Not knowing what to do to, she only patted the boy on his shoulder and said "Why don't you sit at the empty sit beside Seijuuro-kun for now?" she pointed to the back of the class (they are sitting in pairs), where a boy with scarlet red hair reading a book in his own world. He couldn't see his face clearly as it was blocked by the book but it seems that he did not cared about anything other than the contents in the book.

Only when he placed his bag on the table and sit down did the boy beside him notice his existence. He thought that the boy would be frightened or at least be shocked when he sat down but the boy put down his book, looked at him and said " Nice to meet you, I'm Akashi Seijuuro" giving him a smile.

He blinked twice before replying "Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya"

"I know." Akashi answered.

"Eh?"

"You introduced yourself when you just came."

"Oh... ano..." he stopped here, afraid to continue.

"Is there something else?"

"...Can I be friends with you?" he lowered his voice, playing with his fingers, hoping that Akashi would say yes.

"Hnn..." He put his hand to his chin "I don't see a reason why not?"

The blunette looked up to him with a wide smile on his face and asked "Really?" wondering if he had heard wrong.

"Yes" Akashi the put his hand out, indicating a hand shake. Kuroko took his hand, and said a "Thanks" before returning his attention back to the class.

They are currently learning how to write the basic Hiragana characters. Akashi, of course, wrote it beautifully without any mistakes. Kuroko, on the other hand, was getting bored because he had learned all this when his home tutor had taught him. He started drawing chibi version of Akashi and himself holding hands at the side of the paper until he heard chuckles coming from the side.

"Is that suppose to be me?"

"Ah. That is..." He muttered.

he chuckled again,"You know, you don't have to be so formal with me. We're friends right?"

"un..." He gave a soft reply.

"Why don't I introduce some of my other friends with you during break? I'm sure they'll come to like you."

"I'd also like to meet them." He smiled.

When break time comes, everyone was either eating their bento made by their parents or playing outside at the playground. Akashi held Kuroko's hand and brought him to a table where four other kids are sitting at.

"Ah! It's Akashicchi!" A smiley blond waved towards their direction.

"I want you to meet someone. You know the transfer student right?"

"I think there is someone like that. Or is there? I wasn't really listening in class just now." Another child with tanned skin and dark blue hair said while scratching the back of his head.

"There is -nanodayo. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya." The said boy with green hair wearing black framed gasses turned and faced Akashi "So? Where is he?" He pushed up his glasses.

_No one was able to see me again._ He tighten his grip that was holding Akashi's hand.

Akashi felt it so he loosen his grip and revealed his existence. "He is just standing behind me."

The other four was shocked that they didn't notice him from the start but what that all changed when the blond started to talk.

"Uwahh~ He's so cute." he then bend forward to face the bluenette. "Ne, can I call you Kurokocchi? I'm Kise Ryota"

"Baka! You are scaring him." The child with dark blue hair hit the back of Kise's head. "I'm Aomine Daiki. But anyway, you are amazing! How did you do that, why didn't we notice you before?"

"Un, he looks like marshmallow. Aka-chin, can I eat him? I'm Murasakibara Atsushi by the way." the tallest of them all with purple hair said.

"I'm Midorima Shintaro. What's your horoscope?" The green haired asked.

Tears welled up in his eyes. It was the second time today someone was not scared of him. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and smiled. It's been a long time since he had smiled this much. Maybe coming here was not a bad choice after all.

After he calmed down, he introduce himself again. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm an Aquarius and you cannot eat me, Murasakibara-kun." He looked at Murasakibara then to Aomine and continued. "And the reason you didn't see me just now, I guess it's just because you didn't noticed since I have a weak presence. Normally people would be just scared of me. That's all. Nice to meet all of you." He gave a ninety degree bow.

Akashi smiled seeing the situation. Normally when other child sees them, they will we either treated as freaks or weirdo. To think that Kuroko actually answered all their question honestly.

Everyone surrounded the bluenette until Kise spoke up.

"Ne, Kurokocchi. You answered everyone's question but not mine." He pouted.

No one cared about the blond and started a new conversation with their newly made friend.

Months passed since they meet until one day Kuroko suddenly stop appearing in the kindergarten. They have searched everywhere but there was just no signs of him. Because of his weak presence, no one really know who he is. It's as if he didn't appear from the start.

Ten years passed and the five of the, all went to Teiko, a school famous for training it's student as soldiers. Among them, there are five who are extremely outstanding, each having a special skill that so far, no one have been a challenge to them other than among themselves. They are known as the Generation of Miracles.

-At a certain laboratory-

*Knock**Knock*

"Come in" a voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

A bluenette walked in and asked "What did you call me for, master?"

The so called 'master' still continuing doing his work and did not even give a glance to the bluenette. "I want you to enroll in to Teiko for now. And when the time comes, kill the Generation of Miracles."

"Hai"

* * *

**This will only be updated after I finish 'A shadow without light' and AkaKuro pairing have been decided. So how is it? Should I continue? Thanks for your review in advance.**

**KuroMickey~**


End file.
